Love us, Love me
by thesp00ned
Summary: Sjin/Sips fanfiction, Yes... this one involves smut... so please PLEASE, don't whine 'bout it! If this story gets deleted, due to "adult themes and some steamy sessions", I will die... And yes, there is some very very rude thing in this fan-fic, as in, sex scenes, lots of coarse language and some stuff only for MATURE ADULTS! Warning! Sjin and sips relationship grows! WILDLY :D


Chapter 1: A spark

The sun rises on the farm, casting its beams of warmth and light, all over Sjins room, illuminating it and awaking Sjin. "Haww" he yawns, rubbing his light blue eyes. "Why are you up so early?" Says a very familiar voice from beside Sjin. "SIPS?!" Sjin jumps out of the bed, dragging up a blanket covering himself. "What's wrong?" Sips says in an awkward position on his stomach, without noticing that they were both naked and in the same bed. "Sjin?" Sips continues. "SIPS, get out of my bed! NOW!" Shouts Sjin, louder than the thumps coming from Lewis downstairs. "Oh… FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" Sips realizes why, and quickly grabs his clothes and puts them on. "And have a shower… You stink!" Sjin snaps. "Pfft, you know you like it!" Says sips walking out of the room with his shirt still off showing a very, surprisingly, buff torso. _Wait… Come back… FUCK! _Sjin scolds himself for letting the love of his life leave. _I shouldn't have said that… I need to tell everyone that I'm gay, I know I should, but how?_ He keeps thinking to himself.

Sips walks into the bathroom, turning on the shower, holding his hand in the stream of water, making sure it isn't too hot. Stepping out of his clothes, and into the shower, Sips starts to clean the dirt and grime from his body that he gathers every day at the dirt factory. Before long he steps out, the glass on the mirror is fogged up and he can't see anything in it, but he knows someone is behind him. He spins on his heels and kisses Sjin as passionately as he can muster! "Mm- How'd m- you know- mm I was here?" Sjin says in-between kisses. "I felt your- mm breath on my legs!" Sips replies, kissing Sjin more and more. "Why'd you freak out this morning when you woke up" Sips ask Sjin, slowing his kissing down. "I didn't want anyone to find out I was gay till I was ready." Sjin replies, kissing his best friends cheek. "Well, I chose to work with you here at the YogsCast—" Sips trails off. "Why?" Sjin asks, confused. "Because I thought you were cute and adorable!" Sips continues. Sjin embraces Sips taking in his new lemon, pineapple scent from his body wash before letting go and telling sips to put his clothes back on and meet him on the wagon downstairs. Sips immediately complies throwing his clothes on and tucking his shirt in just so that he looks like he has some level of class and doesn't work with dirt, even though he is an international dirt seller and every person in YogsCraftia knows he sell dirt.

Sjin steps into the bright sunlight, squinting so he can see what he is doing. He walks over to the wagon out the front, unties the horse from fence, and climbs up ready for Sips. Sips comes running outside and jumps up onto the wagon, shaking Sjin from his naps. "What took you so long?" Sjin yawns. "Wanted to quickly get something! But I couldn't find it, but eventually I did!" Sips replies cheerily, "Now, where are we going?" he continues. "I was thinking over to the magical forest near the magic police, then we can have a picnic!" Sjin quickly replies. "Sure!" Sips giggles, "You want to show me some of your spells don't you?" Sips ask, "Maybe" Sjin smirks. Sjin whips the reins, and the horse pulling the cart takes off, and they start moving. Before long the magical forest is in sight, and the disgusting sewage land that the squib lives in. "What is that?" Sips asks as they ride past the wasteland. "Sewage…" Sjin answers. "Well… gross!" Sips remarks, pinching his nose. After a while they make it to the magic police tower, and Sjin quickly runs inside, grabbing a few spells and a basket of food. "Let's go!" He says jumping back up onto the wagon. They then ride further into the forest, until they reach a small clearing in the canopy. Pulling the horse to a stop, Sjin jumps down offering his hand to Sips. Sips takes Sjins had in his and steps down off the wagon, and they walk to the clearing. Sjin whips out a blanket and throws it over the soft and lush grass. They sit down and start to eat and have a nice conversation about what they should start doing in YogsCastia. Before long they are in each other's arms, looking up into the red, pink and orange clouds. "Maybe I should tell everyone" Sips says, as he lifts his face from Sjins beefy bicep. "Maybe WE should!" Sjins says, reassuring sips that they are in this together, and he isn't ever going to abandon him. "I'll chat message it!" Sips says as he pulls out his phone to message it to everyone in YogsCastia. "Hey guys, me and Sjin have something to tell you all!" he says as he taps it into his phone. "Ohhh, what is it?" Simon and Lewis ask simultaneously, "Sjin and I…" Sips starts "Are now dating, and yes, before you ask, we are gay!" he finishes. "AHHH" Simon replies, clearly showing he's happy about it! "Good for you guys!" Lewis says. "Done!" Sips says returning his phone back into his pack and slipping back into Sjins embrace.

Sjins hand illuminates and he lets out a deep breath, before his hand shoots a ball of light. "That one lets me make light, without needing coal or anything!" Sjin cheerfully says, smiling at Sips. "Awesome!" Sips replies, returning the smile. "That's the last one." Sjin says, tucking his spell book into his bag. "Sjin…" Sips starts to talk, "I um… I…" "You what?" Sjin interrupts. "I love you!" Sips continues, "And I never want to lose you, no matter what. I will always be at your side, always!" Sips eyes start to well up with tears, "I love you! I have since I first met you!" Sips keeps going, not stopping for a breath. "I just-" Sjin stops him from continuing by hugging him and holding him closer that he would have ever thought he would with his best friend. "I'm never letting you go…" Sjin whispers, "Ever…"


End file.
